1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fuels and more particularly to a new and improved synthetic fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention a variety of additives have been produced to be combined with gasoline to increase octane ratings. Many of such additives in turn became a source of unacceptable carbon monoxide, unburned hydrocarbons and nitrous oxides. In the effort to reduce consumption of petroleum it is known to combine 195 proof ethanol as an extender with conventinal gasoline, generally in a 10%-90% ratio.
The ethanol-gasoline combination remains deficient in several respects. First, the ethanol is generally derived from otherwise useful feed grains such as corn. Second, the relatively low ratio utility of ethanol offers an inadequate displacement of gasoline. Third, the ethanol-gasoline combination is not significantly different from plain unleaded gasoline in terms of the generation of carbon monoxide, nitrous oxides and unburned hydrocarbons. Finally, ethanol is subject to phase separation from the gasoline in the presence of water.